Control systems for consumer electronics take many forms, including handheld remote controls, speech recognition, and gesture recognition. Systems have been proposed that utilize “always on” sensors, such as microphones, to receive commands and control an electronic device. These “always on” sensors are low fidelity, subject to significant ambient noise, and mounted in a fixed position (without regard to user positioning). The “always on” sensors are thus incapable of receiving, interpreting, and processing complex commands. The use of high-fidelity sensors provides better command performance and sensor placement, but must rely on constant battery replacement as the power drain in an “always on” environment is nontrivial.
Thus, there is a need for more sophisticated methods and systems for remotely controlling the operation of a device by voice, gesture, or other input.